Blind
by Sorax91
Summary: A hard working nurse, Roxas is appointed to help a blind girl named Namine, with her difficulties. Could something spark or will there be utter chaos?- credit to PinkParadise23.
1. Chapter 1

**Roxas**

I forced my morning work sheet into the ticket machine, i had no clue what it was for but i never questioned it. I was too timid to talk to anyone at my workplace, even my own brother.

I slotted it into the holder with my number on it, 15, slowly turning away on my covered up sterilized heels, i walked towards an open bathroom stall to change into my sea-green male nurse uniform, although my brother, Vanitas was a doctor he always took the mick out of me whenever i wore it.

"Roxxyy?" Vanitas called, i could tell he had a huge ass smirk on his face..under his surgeon mask.

"My name is roxas dumbass.." i replied, unlocking the door, his face peered around the corner. He had a bright white mask covering his thin pink lips also hiding his deep dimples, on his small steady hands was a pair of white latex gloves complete with a doctors apron. His spiky jet black hair was covering half of his left eye.

"Yeah sure whatever," Vanitas paused staring up and down at me."I need you to do me a favor.."

My small eyes rested on his dark opal ones, Vanitas's eyes pleaded with mine they were so sweet i gave up.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked him, my lips pursing into a thin line with impatience. Van clapped his hands together excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Name?" I buried through my pockets pulling out a small baby blue notepad, attached by a green band was a rainbow coloured pen.

"Uh...Namine doe, 19..You're age." Vanitas breathed in, scratching his head."She's blind and needs a guide..doctor to keep her company for a week."

"A week?!" I yelped keeping a glare on van, he already knew i wasn't very good with people. Especially girls...

"Don't 's a trial week, after that you spend 6 months together.."He gasped, tapping me on the shoulder and left before i could protest.

* * *

A small girl with delicate arms covered in bruises and grazes sat on a large hospital bed. She has clear white eyes with dark grey pupils replacing her original eyes. I silently moved through the room to grab the red clipboard with her details on it, but she heard every step i took. And her head snapped around in my direction.

"Hello?!" She cried, her eyes frantically rolling around.

"I'm your nurse.."Namine relaxed, when she heard 'nurse' but furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But you're a boy?" I placed my hand over my heart which mock offense on my face, i slowly lowered my hands as i realised she couldn't see anything. A sad expression replaced my mock offense.

"So you're here to accompany me for 6 months?" She questioned with her hand reaching out, it landed on my arm. I tensed as sparks flew up my arm, stiffening my entire body.

"Let's go.."I whispered awkwardly, helping her to her feet and out the white room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews from..**

**-PinkParadise23**

**- temporarilyfauxli**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

Carefully, we turned around corners and passed busy hospital staff, some even preparing for operations. Vanitas gazed open-mouthed at me as I strided blankly past him with the beautiful Namine cuddling up to me.

Namine stopped, staring down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to face her pale eyes, she opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it.

"Do you know why you're helping me?" She mumbled, i puzzled over her sentence, i waited until she finally spoke out.

"I came here for help because my mother told me to...she's away for a couple of months on her honey moon." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, she was upset and it was obvious that she really missed her, i felt a strange bit of sympathy for her.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you Namine." i replied, a huge grin replaced her serious upset mood turning her happy. She lowered her head into my shoulder as we continued to walk on.

Eventually we were greeted by the two, buff security guards with black robes and large electric keyblades. They both lowered their heads at me, their dull grey lips curled up into a smile when they finally recognized me.

"Hey Roxie." The biggest security guard, Saix, grinned at me. His fluffy blue hair bringing out his pearly white teeth and dark orange eyes. He held up his thumb as the 'all good' signal to the second guard, Marluxia. He pushed a small green button next to the doors and allowed us through.

"Roxie? Is that you?" Namine laughed, snorting in-between which triggered me to laugh. It got us a few strange glances at the ambulance bay

"My name is-" I started but was rudely cut off by Vanitas. His cat-like eyes shining evilly at me, still latched to Namine i spoke out to Vanitas from the other side of the bay. In between the outgoing and arriving ambulances.

"Nice girl!" He smirked,"Very perky!" I rolled my eyes in his direction, he snarled playfully, turning on his heel and left.

"Finally!" I burst, completely forgetting Namine was there, she furrowed her brow and squinted in my direction.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" She questioned me, locking her eyes in my direction. I quickly told her my excuse.

"Oh..Dr Vanitas is your brother?" i sighed forcing my self not to tell her.

"Yes..."

"He always looked after me, he was sooo annoying." I smiled, silently i agreed with her but all the doctors around me would tell Van as they were all close friends.

A loud crash came from behind us, Yuffie had been trying to sneak up on us all the time we were talking and hopefully trying to scare me.

"You know what? forget it. just get in the god damn ambulance." She pulled a serious face at me, with Namine clutching my hand i pulled her towards the ambulance.

We all sat in awkward silence on the way to Namines house, there i would care for her and stay with her til her mother came home.

We arrived out side a large terracotta house, with a small stone fountain outside, it was amazing. A large garden complimented the house, with rows and rows of daffodils, daisy's and blooming tulips.

Naimine pushed a small golden key into my hand for the front door, a large golden knocker with silver lining it to perfection.

"This is your home for 6 months."


End file.
